Sirius (Mega Man)
Character Synopsis Sirius is a character of the Mega Man Star Force series, and appears as the secret boss of Mega Man Star Force 3. He is the controller of a black hole, and uses it to attack other planets and stars, sucking them up and adding them to his "collection". He comes off as rather condescending and childish due to his lack of concern as to what happens to said planets and how he views all others as beneath him. Sirius also happens to have rebuilt copies of the other EM Beings throughout the game, and the player must defeat these copies in order to fully progress through to the Black Hole Server. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A ' '''Verse: '''Mega Man Starforce '''Name: '''Sirius '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Supposedly 100 Years Old '''Classification: '''Master of The Black Hole Server, EM Wave Being '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can maneuver around the Black Hole Server with no trouble and the EM wave beings inside it describes it as "very dark"), Energy Manipulation (Has the capacity to project energy in the form of beams or even basic blasts of concentrated energy), Black Hole Manipulation (Has absolute control over Sagittarius A*, which he utilizes to absorb planets and stars to add to his "collection"), Gravity Manipulation (Can enforce the amount of gravity acting on an object, including using gravity to overpower Sagittarius A*'s natural pull), Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created an entire space inside a supermassive blackhole), Barrier Creation (Has the ability to make barriers that can even tank attacks from the like of Omega-Xis/Mega Man), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Has access to the elements of Fire, Electric, Water/Ice, and Wood/Earth), Information Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate EM Waves and data naturally), Power Nullification (Can cancel barriers and null their effects). Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Casually controls the supermassive blackhole at the center of Sagittarius A*, which encompasses most of the galaxy. Through manipulating of black holes, Sirius can instantly absorb destroy planets and stars retrospectively. Whilst fighting Mega Man , he's also capable of maintaing control over Sagittarius A*. Superior than The Three Sages of AM and can easily recreate foes Mega Man has defeated but much stronger, including Apollo Flame) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Scales to FMians that can travel from the center of the galaxy to Earth {specifically from Sagittarius A*}. Also is capable of easily keeping up with Mega Man, who previously preformed a feat of traversing to Earth to the center of a distant galaxy. This essentially makes Sirius 2.7 billion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class 50 '(Scaling off Geo Stelar, who can easily stop a train from falling), likely '''higher '(Can move freely inside the gravitational pull of Sagittarius A*) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(His attacks are capable of dealing damage to Mega Man and he is considerably superior to foes that Mega Man has fought in the past such as Apollo Flame) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of creating barriers with his own power, that The Three Sages of AM are unable to break with ease. Also capable of matching Mega Man, blow from blow without being oneshot instantly) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Even when near defeat and dying, Sirius doesn't show any signs of fatigue) '''Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with projectiles. Galactic with his abilities (The entire Milky Way Galaxy revolves around his black hole) Intelligence: '''Despite his childish and borderline psychotic personality, Sirius is shown to be capable of recreating last beings from mere scraps of data. He has knowledge of the galaxy and what occurs within the galaxy as well '''Weaknesses: '''Overcofident in himself and often treats his opponents as if they were toys of his playing '''Notable Feats: *Far more powerful than the Crimson Dragon (before he gives it his power) *Easily batted aside the 3 Sages of AM *Recreated the game's bosses into more powerful versions of themselves *On par with, and likely superior to, Apollo Flame (Who most likely killed Rogue in an alternate timeline) *Fought Geo Stelar to a near standstill. *Somehow possessed a substance originating from Mu despite presumably never knowing about Earth until a scout from Planet FM fled there to send Cepheus' message to Geo. Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Satellite Wings '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Armor:' Sirius cannot flinch. *'Status Guard:' Sirius is immune to status ailments except for countering-induced paralysis. *'Glass Barrier:' The middle row of the battlefield is protected with regenerating, 1 HP glass barriers, which can be avoided through the use of two Area Eaters or one Double Eater. *'Format Laser:' Sirius fires a narrow yellow laser at the player from his wings, canceling any special panels, Barriers, and Auras that it comes into contact with. *'Wing Assault:' Sirius launches his wings, which then fly down different columns to aim at MegaMan. They can be destroyed or dodged, but cannot be blocked. *'Wing Formation:' Sirius launches his wings, which then shuffle about the field, firing lasers in random formations, covering different portions of the player's row. Each laser follows an element - Fire/Aqua/Elec/Wood - and it is possible for one row to be attacked by more than 1 laser at once. *'Satellite Blazer:' Sirius floats up and fires a laser that will sweep the entire field, destroying every normal or cracked panel except those on his current row. This attack also hits the middle column twice, and Air Shoes are required to properly dodge this attack. He can not be harmed during this attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Capcom Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wood Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 4